Anniversary
by Park Hyesung - YWDK
Summary: Sequel FF I Got A Boy / no summary / YeWook Yaoi / RnR please? :3


"Annggh... Hnngghh... Ohhh! Ahhh..." Desahan keras dari kamar apartemen nomor 3424 itu terdengar sangat jelas diseluruh sudut kamar. "Damn! Auh! Kenapha selalu sempit?" Balas namja bermata mutiara hitam itu sambil menyodok kasar manhole kekasihnya.

Tubuh telanjang namja mungil bernama Ryeowook itu begitu mengkilat di bawah sinar lampu yang sungguh minim. "Nggahhh... H-hyuunng! Ahhh..." Kepalanya mendongak, salivanya telah mengalir keluar hingga kelehernya.

Yesung sang kekasihnya terus menggerakkan juniornya di dalam manhole sempit itu tanpa mengenal lelah. Melihat pemandangan erotis dibawahnya, bibir Yesung langsung hinggap di leher mulus itu. Menciptakan semakin banyak kissmark yang telah ia buat.

Kenikmatan yang Ryeowook rasakan semakin berlipat ketika tangan Yesung mencengkram kuat penisnya. "Hngghh... Oyaahhh..." Desahnya semakin menjadi. Tangan Yesung naik turun dengan cepat di penis Ryeowook. Telunjuknya menggesek lubang kecil junior mungil itu yang sudah dipenuhi precum.

"Ngh... AH!" Matanya terbelalak. Ujung penis Yesung mengenai daging kecil yang dapat membuatnya merasakan surga dunia dalam seketika. Seringaian muncul pada bibir Yesung.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yesung mengeluarkan penisnya hingga ujung juniornya menyangkut pada pintu anal namja dibawahnya dan memasukannya secara cepat. "AAAHHH!" Salivanya kembali bercecer. Rasa nikmat yang Yesung berikan dapat membuatnya gila.

"Argh! Damn! Khenapa kau sempitkan hah?!" Namja bernama asli Kim Jongwoon itu menarik kuat nipple Ryeowook. "Ahhhhh... Shit!" Manhole-nya ia sengajakan untuk dieratkan agar terasa sempit, membuat Yesung sedikit susah untuk bergerak namun merasakan kenikmatan juga

"Dasar anak kecil!" Dengan kasar Yesung menyodok kembali hingga mengenai prostat Ryeowook. "Nnggah... Hahhh... Uuhh!" Ibu jari Yesung menekan kuat penis mungil itu dari atas hingga kebawah, memaksa Ryeowook agar lebih cepat klimaks.

Kakinya yang di tekuk sekarang melingkar pada pinggang Yesung, menekannya kebawah agar junior Yesung masuk semakin dalam ke holenya. "Oh! Ah! Ah!" Desahnya keenakan ketika Yesung terus berhasil menemukan prostatnya.

Yesung mendecak, menurunkan kepalanya hingga kedua kening mereka terpentuk kecil. Nafas dari leader Super Junior tersebut terputus-putus, ia benar-benar mati-matian menahan hasratnya agar tidak segera keluar sebelum Ryeowook.

Sedangkan Ryeowook mendesah tak karuan menikmati perlakuan kasar Yesung namun membuatnya ketagihan sekaligus perih. Namun ia tidak akan mengeluarkan hasratnya sebelum Yesung duluan.

"Damn! Mengaku kalah saja, Wookie. Kau pasti akan kalah juga nantinya. Ugh..." Lenguh Yesung kecil saat Ryeowook kembali mengeratkan anusnya. "Aphha? Kau gila? AH!" Ujung penis Yesung menumbuk prostatnya lagi.

"Cih, aku gila? Ulangi sekali lagi!" Yesung memukul keras paha Ryeowook hingga memerah namun namja manis itu mengerang keenakan. "Akhu tak akan kalah dari namja seperti mu!"

Kamar kedap suara itu menjadi semakin panas ketika Ryeowook berucap demikian. "Kau tahukan akibatnya jika kau kalah, Tuan Kim?" Ibu jari Yesung semakin menekan panjangnya junior Ryeowook. "Argh! Nggahh!"

Sodokan Yesung benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa menghindari klimaks. "Ughh.. Nggghh..."

…..

Author: Park Hyesung (Park Namyeo)

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary:

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

….

Dua jam yang lalu...

"Wookie! Besok kau libur tidak?" Yesung langsung merangkul tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang diatas ranjang dengan posisi duduk. Pandangan namja manis itu menatapnya, "Libur. Kan Sooman bilang kita libur selama seminggu." Jawabnya acuh dan kembali ke tablet tipisnya.

Yesung yang merasa diacuhkan mengeratkan rangkulannya, menaruh bibirnya di telinga kiri Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu, kita buat taruhan yuk?" Ajaknya. Mata cokelat itu menatapnya bingung. "Taruhan apa?"

"Kan besok libur, jadi bagaimana kalau kita 'main' beberapa ronde?" Tangan mungil Yesung meraih tabletnya dan meletakannya di meja nakas. Setelah itu tangannya turun mengelus sesuatu di antara selangkangan Ryeowook kemudian menekannya kecil.

Ryeowook mendongak, mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat Yesung terbuai. "Hngghh..." Tangannya mencengkram kain sutra piyama Yesung di bagian dada. Yesung menyeringai.

"Bagaimana? Aku tahu kau pasti akan menolak makanya aku mau buat taruhan." Sebelum sempat menjawab, tangan Yesung masuk kedalam celana Ryeowook. Menggenggam kepunyaan Ryeowook dengan keras. "Ughh..."

Wajah Ryeowook menjadi memerah panas. Juniornya menjadi setengah tegang karena tangan nakal Yesung. "Ta-taruhan.. Ngghh seperti ap...ha?" Tanyanya kesusahan.

Yesung memasang pose berpikir sambil tangannya terus memainkan benda mungil dan panjang milik Ryeowook. "Kita akan main satu ronde. Satu saja. Tapi siapa yang duluan klimaks dia akan kalah."

"Jika kau duluan yang sampai, kau harus mau ku masuki sampai diriku puas. Jika aku duluan, kita cukup main satu ronde saja. Bagaimana?"Jari Yesung yang ada ditangan satunya memilin pelan nipple Ryeowook diluar bajunya.

"Akkhhh... Shireo! Ngghhh..." Desah Ryeowook nikmat dan rasa tidak mau ketika Yesung mengocok juga menaik turunkan tangannya secara pelan di bagian bawahnya. "Tapi sepertinya penismu itu ingin dimanjakan lebih." Dengan jailnya, Yesung menyentil juniornya.

"Anggh..." Ryeowook mendongak. Kata-kata Yesung membuat tubuhnya makin panas dan ingin meminta lebih. "Jadi, bagaimana?" Kepalanya ia tundukkan, mencium aroma memabukkan milik Ryeowook.

"Ahhh... baiklah.. satu ronde hanya untuk penentuan.. Ughh.."

.

.

.

"Ughh.. Nggghh... Akkhhh!" Lenguhan panjang Ryeowook membuat Yesung menyeringai makin tajam. Dengan usahanya terakhirnya dengan keras menusuk-nusuk prostatnya hingga Ryeowook lebih dulu sampai akhirnya tercapai.

Cairan putih kental itu mengalir deras dari lubangnya, mengotori tangan berjari mungil milik pemuda berprofesi penyanyi itu. "Nggghh.."

Sisa tenaganya ia gunakan untuk memaju mundurkan juniornya dan menyemburkan hasratnya di titik terdalam Ryeowook. Rasa hangat dan aneh pada anusnya membuat Ryeowook bernafas geli. Sperma Yesung yang memenuhi lubangnya begitu banyak hingga mengalir keluar.

Yesung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Ryeowook. Berlomba mengambil nafas terjadi diantara kedua orang itu. "Sayang~" Suara serak Yesung membuat namja mungil itu membuka mata. "Kau kalah loh~" ujarnya. Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya.

Namun namja tampan penuh kharisma itu bangun. Melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Ryeowook. Alis pemuda manis itu bertaut heran. Namun dalam hatinya senang, jangan-jangan Yesung tak jadi melakukan apa pun padanya.

"Tutup matamu." Ujar Yesung sambil mencari sesuatu pada lemarinya. "Hah?"

"Waeyo? Bukankah itu cukup untuk membuat tenagamu kembali?" Yesung masih sibuk mencari sesuatu pada lemarinya. Ryeowook mengikuti apa kata kekasihnya dengan perasaan ragu.

"Nah.." Gumam Yesung senang. Akhirnya ia menemukan barang-barang yang telah ia persiapkan sejak lama. Ia menghampiri Ryeowook, naik keatas ranjang dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan sepasang lutut di sisi kepala Ryeowook.

Juniornya yang menjuntai kebawah hampir saja mengenai wajah mungil Ryeowook. Dengan perlahan, Yesung mengikat kedua tangan Ryeowook di kedua sisi ranjang lalu begitu juga dengan kaki bawah Ryeowook.

Sebuah dengkuran kecil keluar dari bibir Ryeowook. Sepertinya namja itu akan mendapat hukuman dari Yesung. Ujung junior Yesung menggesek kecil belahan bibir Ryeowook. "Engh..."

Ryeowook membuka matanya karena merasa bibirnya digesek sesuatu, "Hmmph!" Tanpa basa-basi, Yesung langsung memasukkan miliknya kedalam mulut Ryeowook. Tangan dan kaki namja manis itu memberontak tapi Yesung menyeringai. "Puaskan aku!" Serunya.

Mata caramel itu menatapnya tak percaya, "Hangru? (harus?)" ujar Ryeowook dengan mulut penuh oleh panjangnya penis Yesung. Gumaman kata-kata Ryeowook seperti membuat getaran pada penisnya.

Yesung mendesis, menggerakan pinggulnya mundur dan memasukkan juniornya semakin dalam pada mulut mungil itu. "Uhuk! Nymm... Nyemm..." Walau tersedak, Ryeowook tetap melayani Yesung. Digigitnya kasar benda panjang itu agar mau keluar dari mulutnya.

Namun namja tampan itu mengerang keenakan. Rasa sakit pada gigitan Ryeowook membuat juniornya mengeluarkan pre-cum. Tetesan pre-cum Yesung menetes langsung pada kerongkongan Ryeowook. Dan harus diakui Ryeowook, rasanya sedikit aneh namun enak.

Saat junior itu berkedut, Yesung memaksa keluar juniornya. Kemudian bibirnya menciumi bibir Ryeowook. Merasakan cairan aneh yang mungkin itu adalah pre-cumnya.

Mereka saling membelit lidah dan saling melumat. Kepala Yesung memiring kesana kemari agar ciumannya terasa lebih dalam. Ryeowook yang diposisi bawah sungguh tersiksa.

Kedua tangan juga kakinya yang terikat membuat pergerakannya terganggu. Saliva milik mereka berdua juga di telan paksa olehnya. "Eumhh... Hmmpphh..." Kembali, Yesung dengan mesumnya menggesek juniornya di luar hole Ryeowook.

"Hahh... Hahh..." Nafas namja mungil itu terputus-putus saat Yesung mengakhiri ciuman panjangnya. "Engh, kau... hahh.. mau kemana?" Tanyanya saat melihat kekasihnya kembali beranjak dari tempat tidur. Berjalan ke lemari itu lagi dan mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Mwo?!" Mata Ryeowook seketika terbelalak. Sepertinya, malam ini mereka harus merelakan jam tidur mereka.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan! Hiks... Anngghh..." Pekikan sakit dan juga desahan bercampur menjadi satu. Sepasang caramel itu terpejam erat. "Lepaskan... Ngghh.. Cock Ring itu!" ujarnya kesakitan.

Yesung menulikan telinganya. Ia terus mengocok milik Ryeowook dan memasukkan benda berbentuk penis itu semakin dalam, mencari dimana letak prostat Ryeowook.

"Hiks.. Lepaskan! Kumohon.. Ouhhhh.." Namun harus diakui, walaupun cock ring milik kekasihnya menghalangi klimaksnya, getaran pada vibrator di dalam manhole-nya membuat ia mendesah terus menerus.

"AH!" Kaki mungil Ryeowook bergerak gelisah. Sebuah smirk andalan Yesung keluar lagi. Dia yang berposisi duduk diantara kedua kaki Ryeowook terus memainkan bagian-bagian privat Ryeowook.

Ujung vibrator itu menekan semakin dalam daging kenyal yang membuat hasratnya semakin ingin keluar. Ia menangis dan memohon, namun Yesung tidak peduli. Pacarnya itu terus menulikan telinganya.

"Hnngghh... Huaaa.. Ahhh.. Hiks.." Lidah Yesung menjilat lembut kepala junior Ryeowook. Memilih merasakan precum yang mengalir keluar daripada harus melepaskan cock ring itu. "Kumohon, Kim Jongwoon.. Ngghh.. Biarkan aku sampai!"

Bibir Yesung meraup milik Ryeowook. Mengulumnya dengan lembut sehingga membuat namja manis itu menggila dalam kesakitan nikmatnya. Tangannya yang mendorong vibrator itu agar menekan prostat Ryeowook dengan getaran-getaran yang sudah diaturnya secara maksimal.

"Argh... Ukkkhh... AHHHH!" Sperma mengalir langsung pada mulut Yesung saat giginya menarik paksa cock ring yang sangat susah dikeluarkan lantaran junior Ryeowook sudah mengeras sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Dengan senang hati Yesung menelan seluruhnya. Beberapa tetes cairan kental itu mengalir pada sudut-sudut bibirnya. Namja tampan itu mendongakkan kepalanya, melepaskan milik Ryeowook pada mulutnya hingga berbunyi 'plop'. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan cock ring itu dari mulutnya.

Lidahnya yang panjang menjulur keluar, menjilat seduktif cairan itu di depan mata Ryeowook. Menjilat-jilat kecil tangannya yang basah karena kringat seperti seekor kucing.

Nafas Ryeowook semakin memburu. Ia baru saja klimaks dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang dapat membuat hasratnya langsung naik. Ditambah lagi vibrator yang masih setia menggetarkan prostatnya.

"Hentikann... Akhu sudah lelahh... Jebal..." Ujar Ryeowook diselingi sedikit desahan.

"Oke kalau begitu." Jawab Yesung datar. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mencari kursi yang biasanya di duduki oleh mereka berdua untuk menulis di meja kerja.

Ia duduk perlahan disitu, menyipitkan matanya yang sudah semakin sipit yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggoda. Kakinya menggerakan kursi yang ada rodanya itu ke dekat wajah merah Ryeowook. Melebarkan kedua pahanya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah berkedut karena mendengar desahan-desahan malaikatnya.

"Apa.. Hnngghh... Yang kau lakukan?" Sudut bibir kanan Yesung terangkat, menciptakan seringaian yang Ryeowook semakin yakin jika nasibnya malam sngatlah buruk.

Tangan berjari mungil itu memasukkan cock ring yang ia genggam ke miliknya. Susah memang mengingat seberapa kerasnya penis itu sudah terangsang. "Ukhh.. Ngghh..." Desahnya kesakitan.

Kepala Yesung mendongak, memperlihatkan leher jejangnya yang sangat putih itu. Matanya terpejam dengan mulut terbuka. Ia mengocok juniornya sendiri, membuat dirinya tersiksa namun menyuguhkan pemandangan panas di depan wajah Ryeowook.

Bibir namja manis itu terbuka bersamaan dengan matanya. Desahan terus meluncur keluar akibat vibrator yang masih setia menggetarkan prostatnya. Ditambah lagi dengan permainan single Yesung, suhu kamar itu semakin memanas jadinya.

"Hnngghh.. Hentikan! Akkkhhh... Ja-jangan... seperti itu! Ahhh..."

Yesung menulikan telinganya. Ia terus memainkan miliknya sendiri agar membuat Ryeowook meminta agar miliknya masuk kedalam mulutnya atau setidaknya hole-nya.

"Hhhh... Ngghhh.. Argh..." Sakit pada juniornya membuatnya sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Dia tidak terlalu peduli soal itu, yang penting ia ingin dipuaskan dan ingin memuaskan kekasihnya juga

"Hentikan! Kumohon... Hnnngghh.."

"Tidak.. akhan! Argh.."

Ryeowook menggerakan tangannya tak nyaman. Ia ingin meraih milik Yesung agar namja itu berhenti menangis dan berhenti menyiksanya seperti ini. "Masukkan.. Ukkkhh.. Milikmu ke... ahhh.. pada mulutku... ohhh..."

Senyum mengembang dari bibir Yesung, keinginannya tercapai. Ia kembali berlutur diatas wajah Ryeowook, namun tak langsung memberikan miliknya pada namja dibawahnya. Ia melepaskan secara perlahan sex toys dalam penisnya dan menahan hasratnya setengah mati agar tidak keluar.

Setelah Yesung membuang cock ring tersebut, Ryeowook menaikkan kepalanya agar dapat meraup benda panjang itu. Menghisap pre-cum yang cukup ia akui rasanya menggelikan namun enak, menggigit kecil batang itu dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya membuat sang empunya mendesah keras.

Belum lagi getaran-getaran pada mulut Ryeowook yang diakibatkan desahan tertahan. Membuat Yesung merasa gila dan ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya .

Sedangkan Ryeowook, dengan terpaksa mengoral milik Yesung namun ia akui ini cukup menyenangkan sehingga ia terus mengerjai penis itu. Mengulum, menggigit, menghisapnya juga membasahinya dengan salivanya.

"Ahhh... Lebih cepat... Ohhh... Aku akan segera sampai... Hnngghh..." beberapa detik kemudian, ia sedikit kasar menyentakan juniornya hingga Ryeowook tersedak, memuncratkan spermanya yang begitu banyak karena terlalu lama ia tahan.

"Haaahhh.. Hahhh.." Nafasnya memburu, baru pertama kali ini ia melakukan h sekasar ini dan juga baru merasakan hal senikmat ini. Padahal hanya sebuah mulut, tapi kenapa bisa seperti ini nikmatnya?

Perlahan ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Ryeowook yang penuh spermanya. Yesung menutup bibirnya agar ia tak memuntahkannya. Ryeowook terlalu jijik dengan rasanya.

Kental seperti susu kental, bercair seperti minyak dan rasanya yang sulit diungkapkan lah membuatnya tak kuat untuk menelannya. Beberapa tetesan ait mata jatuh dari pelupuknya.

Kasihan, lidah Yesung menjilat air mata asin itu. "Telan setengahnya saja. Setelah itu akan kubantu kau menghabiskannya." Ryeowook memgangguk patuh, menelan setengahnya saja membuatnya ingin memuntahkannya kembali.

Tubuh tegap itu menindih tubuhnya. Yesung langsung melumat bibirnya dan menyedot cairannya sendiri. Pinggulnya ia goyangkan, menggesek bagian sensitif mereka. Sedangkan tangannya menarik keluar vibrator itu.

Ryeowook sedikit mendesah lega saat benda laknat itu keluar dari lubangnya. Ia mencengkram kuat tali yang mengikatnya. Membalas semua lumatan-lumatan panas yang diberikan Yesung.

"Hmmpphh.. Eumhh.. Ammmhh.." Desahnya dalam ciumannya dengan Yesung. Pinggul Yesung terus bergerak menggesek milik mereka, membuat Ryeowook mendesah. Dan tentu saja, junior Yesung kembali menegak begitu saja

Bibir Yesung turun ke leher sang leader Boys Generation. Menghisap beberapa titik sensitifnya. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak tanda bahwa Ryeowook adalah miliknya. "Anngghhh, Hyung..."

Turun lagi, ia menjilat memutar nipple Ryeowook yang memerah cokelat. Meraupnya dan menggigit benda sekecil kacang itu. Membuat sang pemilik mendesah pasrah.

Puas dengan dada ia turun lagi ke selangkangan Ryeowook. Menjilat milik Ryeowook dengan gerakan seduktif dari ujung hingga pangkalnya. Menghisap ujung juniornya yang dipenuhi pre-cum.

"Annngghh.." Kepala Yesung mendongak, melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang sangat menggoda. Ia mengeluarkan milik Ryeowook dari mulutnya, meremasnya dan memijitnya lembut sementara lidahnya membasahi manhole yamg menurutnya selalu ketat itu dengan salivanya.

Ryeowook kembali mengerang. Yesung selalu pintar membuatnya untuk selalu mendesah juga terangsang. Seperti sekarang, manhole-nya disodok oleh lidah Yesung. Walaupun hanya sedikit yang masuk, namun basahnya benda lunak itu membuatnya kegelian sekaligus merasakan nikmat.

"Ye-yesunghhh..."

"Hm?" Yesung hanya membalas dengan gumaman. "Bisakah... ahh.. kita berhenti? Aku... ngghh sudah lelah..." Yesung menyeringai, "Aniya. Aku belum puas sama sekali."

Ia kembali mengarahkan kejantanannya pada hole berkedut itu. "Tahan ne?"

"AKKHHH!" pekik Ryeowook yang dapat menulikan telinga. Dalam sekali hentakan, Yesung memasukkan miliknya membuat namja dibawahnya kesakitan. Kemudian memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara kasar hingga tempat tidur mereka sampai berderit.

"AH! Angghh… There! Ohhhh…" desah Ryeowook nikmat. Tangannya mencengkram kuat tali yang mengikat pergelangannya. Punggungnya menjadi sedikit naik karena Yesung menghentak juniornya dengan kasar, menumbuk prostatnya dengan kuat dan keras.

Bibir Yesung meraup bibirnya, meredam desahan Ryeowook dan menggantinya dengan suara kecipak. Tangannya meremas lembut junior kecil itu, menaik turunkan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Hmmmhhh... Hyummhhh..." Ryeowook menggigit kasar bibir Yesung agar ciuman panas mereka berhenti namun Yesung tak memperdulikannya. Namja manis itu ingin segera sampai membuat holenya semakin menyempit, menghimpit junior yang sejak tadi keluar masuk lubangnya.

"Eungh..." Lenguh Ryeowook kecil. Sperma menyemprot keluar dengan derasnya, mengotori tangan Yesung juga sprei ranjang. Yesung masih menyentakan juniornya sedalam yang ia bisa dan menyemburkan hasratnya.

Namja tampan itu langsung ambruk diatas Ryeowook. Keduanya berusaha mengambil nafas. "Hyu-hyung... Lepaskan talinya." Tangannya ia gerakan, memberitahu agar Yesung segera membuka tali itu.

Yesung terkekeh, dia lupa soal itu. Ia membuka ikatannya dan tidur disebelah Ryeowook namun penisnya tidak dikeluarkan. "Hyung~ Keluarkan milikmu! Aku tak mau bermain lagi~" Rengeknya manja.

Kekasihnya menurut, mengeluarkan miliknya sesegera mungkin atau Ryeowook bisa mendiamkannya setelah ini.

Sepasang mata cokelat Ryeowook tertutup menikmati kecupan lembut Yesung pada keningnya. "Lelah ya?" Namja manis itu mengangguk, menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Yesung.

Senyum manis tercetak pada bibir plum Yesung. Tangannya mengelus surai madu yang basah akan keringat. "Kau bisa melihat sinar fajar di jendela itu?"

Ryeowook melihat kearah mana jari telunjuk Yesung menunjuk. Jendela kamar mereka telah disinari sedikit cahaya matahari.

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ini jam lima pagi." Ujarnya imut. "Kau ingat kapan kita pertama kali melakukan hal intim seperti ini? Apa kau ingat kita melakukannya sampai jam berapa?"

Kali ini Ryeowook menggeleng. Pacarnya menghela nafas dan memeluk pinggangnga erat. "Pertama kali kita melakukan hal ini kan seperti semalam!"

"Eh?"

"Dasar pabbo. Apa kau juga lupa hari jadi kita yang ke satu tahun?" Yesung menutup matanya. Rasa kantuk sudah mendatanginya.

Ryeowook memutar kembali ingatannya. 'Omo! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?' Batin Ryeowook kesal. "Hyung~" Panggilnya ragu. Namun Yesung tak menjawab membuat namja mungil itu mendongak menatapnya.

Dengkuran halus mulai terdengar. Namja tampan itu tertidur dengan pulasnya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terjaga. "Hyung?" Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi Yesung.

Matanya menatap sedih Yesung. Ada perasaan bersalah padanya. Ia tidak bermaksud melupakan hari jadinya. Apalagi inikan yang ke satu tahun. Pantas saja Yesung melakukan kegiatan seks sekasar ini.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud. Sungguh aku hanya lupa karena kesibukan perkejaan kita beberapa hari ini." Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung. "Saranghae Yesungie. Dan mianhae... Aku akan memberimu hadiah yang akan sulit dilupakan untukmu."

The End

Sumpah nih ff sequel gaje banget, gak hot pula. Bahasanya kemana-mana -_- Setiap malam saya ngetik beginian buat lampiasin hasrat saya(?). Habis ngetik ini pasti mimpi YeWook NCan -_- Ah, saya mau tobat kalo kayak gini.

Saya ucapkan Terima kasih dan maaf kalau FF Sequel I Got A Boy ini parah banget ._.

Kalian bilang terima kasih juga dong karena saya sudah kasih sequelnya /diabaikan/ /3

Akhir kata, para readers I Got A Boy dan FF ini dimohon review~ Siders review coba -_- Sampai jumpa di FF yang lain :3


End file.
